1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a hydraulically operated type disc brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulically operated type disc brakes in general are used in various manner for motor vehicles on account of their simple structure. The brake of this type is arranged to produce a hydraulic pressure within a master cylinder by applying an external force either to a brake lever or to a brake pedal and to transfer the hydraulic pressure to a brake device through a hydraulic transfer pipe line.
A brake of this type has a latent problem that a failure in the transfer of hydraulic pressure would lead to nullification of the brake. This problem is serious particularly in the case of an auto-bicycle or the like wherein the brake device is exposed to the outside, because the pipe line of the brake device tends to be damaged when it overturns. Therefore, this problem calls for a thorough attention to the prevention of such damage.